Croagunk
|dexcekalos=125 |dexgalar=222 |evointo=Toxicroak |gen=Generation IV |species=Toxic Mouth Pokémon |type=Poison |type2 =Fighting |metheight=0.7 m |imheight=2'04" |metweight=23.0 kg |imweight=50.7 lbs. |ability=Anticipation Dry Skin |dw=Poison Touch |body=12 |egg1=Human-Like |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Croagunk (Japanese: グレッグル Guregguru) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Biology Physiology Croagunk is a dark blue, bipedal Pokémon that resembles a poison dart frog. It has yellow eyes, which are surrounded by black markings. There are orange, expandable pouches on its cheeks, and its teeth are wide and flat. A black marking encircles its upper arms and chest, and there are white bands around its chest. The white markings are slightly higher up on the female Croagunk than the male. It has three fingers and toes, most of which are black. The only digits that are not black are its center fingers, which are orange instead. Behavior Croagunk is a mild and docile Pokémon despite the unnerving noise it makes, and only fights when it has to. But when it does fight, it uses its eerie croaking voice to distract its opponent while stabbing them with its fingers. Evolution Croagunk evolves into Toxicroak at level 37. Game Info Game Locations Side Game Locations |type= Poison |PMD2 = Marine Resort (B1-B19) Lost Wilderness (B1-B17) |Ranger2 = School Road}} Pokédex Entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Hitmonchan, Hitmontop, Lucario|—|100|20|Fighting|Physical|Tough|2}} Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Sprites |dpspr=DP 453 front.png |dpsprf=DP 453f front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=Pt 453 front.png |ptsprf=Pt 453f front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=Pt 453 front.png |hgsssprf=Pt 453f front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Croagunk BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr=Croagunk BW.gif |b2w2sprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Croagunk XY.gif |xysprs= |xysprf= |xysprfs= |orasspr=Croagunk XY.gif |orassprs= |orassprf= |orassprfs= |VIback= |VIbackf= |VIbacks= |VIbackfs=}} Appearances Anime It made its first appearance in the episode Gymbaliar!. Here Croagunk worked with Team Rocket, for a short time, in a fake gym they had set up, defeating trainers while Team Rocket took the defeated Pokémon from them claiming to be able to train them. Toward the end of the episode Croagunk seems to follow Brock and willingly becomes his Pokémon and as part of a running whenever Brock starts to flirt with the pretty girls that he sees. Trivia * Croagunk and its evolved form are the only known Pokémon to have a / -type combination. **Because of this, they're the only Pokémon to have a double weakness to . Croagunk is one of the 16 Pokémon to be made into a puppet in Japan. * It is also one of the 5 dual types to become a puppet along with Slowpoke, Gengar, Marshtomp & Stufful. * Before all of the Pokémon for Pokken Tournament DX were revealed, a leak came out with three Pokémon: Darkrai, Scizor, and Empoleon. The leak got Darkrai and Scizor correct. Then they revealed Croagunk, which threw everyone off. The leak had been deconfirmed after it seemed like Empoleon would be next. Etymology * Croagunk's English name comes from a combination of the words "croak" and "gunk". Its Japanese name, グレッグル Gureggru, comes from a combination of "ケロケロ kerokero", an onomatopoeia for a frog's croaking, and "げろげろ gerogero", a Japanese word meaning disgusting. Gallery 453Croagunk_DP_anime.png 453Croagunk_DP_anime_2.png 453Croagunk DP anime 3.png 453Croagunk DP anime 4.png 453Croagunk DP anime 5.png 453Croagunk DP anime 6.png 453Croagunk DP anime 7.png 453Croagunk_Dream.png 453Croagunk_Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.png 453Croagunk_Pokemon_Ranger_Shadows_of_Almia.png 453Croagunk_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Time_and_Darkness.png 453Croagunk_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 453Croagunk_Pokemon_Battle_Revolution.png 453Croagunk_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg 453Croagunk Pokémon HOME.png Support Croagunk.png Croagunk-GO.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Amphibian Pokémon